villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eli Squinch
Eli Squinch is a villainous old miser in Disney comic series, was created by Floyd Gottfredson and Ted Osborne. He is a ruthless loan shark. Appears in many strips of the 30s as an accomplice of Pete, now no longer used in today's comics. Biography Squinch appears at least three stories of the '30s, all in sequence with each other (each strip was the result of the previous one) in which he acts mainly as an accomplice of Pete. He appears for the first time in history "Mickey and the elephant" of 1934, in this story Mickey buys an elephant, Bobo, which Squinch tries to take it away saying that he is the true owner. Eventually, Mickey Mouse will sell the elephant at the circus and Squinch will be compensated with the cost with which he paid. Later appears in the story "Mickey and the treasure of Clarabelle" of 1935, where it woos Clarabelle. Later you discover that it does to a second end and that is to take possession of a treasure map of the grandfather of Clarabelle, who was hiding in a diary dusty. When Mickey finds out, it refers to Clarabelle, which consequently breaks the story with Squinch. However, he decides to blackmail Clarabelle mortgaging the house. To pay it, Mickey and Horace to set out in search of the treasure, finding and paying the treacherous Squinch. Eli Squinch reappears in the story "Mickey and the gorilla spectrum" of 1937. In this story, he receives a visit from Pete, who reduced in poor condition because Topolino (Mickey reference to the history and the mystery of man cloud), wants to do it out. He borrows his gun but, after becoming aware that the police would have charged for the murder because the murder weapon is his, trying to reach Gambadilegno to prevent him commit the crime. After he sneaked into the house of Mickey Mouse, listen to the conversation between him and Captain Mastrorocco, a captain friend of Mickey Mouse that offers a trip to Africa led by black gorilla Spectrum. After hearing that there is a treasure, see the murder and secretly follows Mickey, Minnie, and Goofy in Africa. The two then embark on their own ship, disguised as women. Their plan failed because they were about to be eaten by cannibals (which also capture the group of Mickey Mouse). At the end of the story will come home empty-handed. Eli Squinch also makes a cameo in the stories "Donald fortune teller" and in Hell Mickey, (Italian parody of the Divine Comedy) 1949 by Guido Martina. The latter appears in the group of the Avars, where it is said that he was a cashier in life he loved more than the money that her family. She also appears in three other stories published between 1965 and 1975 on the initiative of the authors Sergio Asteriti and Gian Giacomo Dalmasso. Trivia *It is a famous rival of Donald Duck in England in the stories drawn by William A. Ward, created in Britain since 1936 (the first story is Donald and Donna). Navigation Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Elderly Category:Thugs Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Criminals Category:Animals Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Incompetent Category:Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Rivals Category:Brutes Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Ducktales Villains